At present, for security inspection of public on roads, railway stations and other public places, a security officer generally verifies an identity of a subject person by checking his or her ID card. The subject person's baggage is generally inspected through an image generated by scanning with radiation rays (such as X rays) emitted from a particular device (such as a security inspection machine). In addition, a monitoring camera can capture and store videos of an inspection region in that place.
In the method above, inspection of the identity of the person, the baggage and the monitoring video of the inspection region are performed independently from one another without correlation. After a security accident happens, it is difficult to track other information only based on single inspection result (such as a package left in the place or a face of a suspect in the monitoring video).
Therefore, there is a demand for a novel method and a system for security inspection.
The above contents disclosed in the BACKGROUND section are merely for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, it does not constitute prior art known to the ordinary skilled in the art.